


Three Autumns

by miyabimai (orphan_account)



Series: VIXX! Vampire AU [11]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miyabimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sanghyuk's birthday soon. Taekwoon makes his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Autumns

Sanghyuk regrets his decison.

Taekwoon's breath grazes the skin stretched thin over the edge of his collarbone as it passes down his neck. It makes his skin tingle, now that it's more obvious with his shirt off.

In his defense, Sanghyuk thinks, as he uses a foot to toe away the duvet even further from himself, this year's summer was really hot, and it's just the first time he's taken off his shirt before lying in bed with Taekwoon.

"I can see you thinking," comes Taekwoon's voice, drowsy, muted. Sanghyuk raises his head, just barely catching sight of his clock. It was almost dawn, half hour before six.

"Your face is against my neck, I don't think you can see my brain."

"Your little finger is twitching," Taekwoon's smile spreads against his skin, and his lips pucker against it, and the soft sound and feel of him kissing a spot is offbeat, misaligned.

"It does that?"

"Maybe," Taekwoon says. He shifts a little. His arm draws back from where it was slung across his waist, and his hand flutters above his stomach.

His fingers were always so pretty. Sanghyuk watches with a lowered gaze, watches his fingertips ski across the planes of his stomach. The touch is barely there, the movement lazy with Taekwoon's oncoming sleep.

Sanghyuk regrets his decision very much.

"You've been exercising?" Taekwoon asks, as his fingers dip and rise with the curves of his abdominal muscles.

"Just been training a little more," Sanghyuk says, swallowing. Taekwoon hums. "Gained some muscle."

"It kind of suits you and doesn't suit you," Taekwoon says, hand sliding away to rest on the curve of Sanghyuk's wrist. It slides up Sanghyuk's arm, riding the waves of muscle.

"Do you not like it?" Taekwoon shrugs, and Sanghyuk feels disappointed. "Oh."

"As long as you like it yourself," Taekwoon says.

"I thought," Sanghyuk says, faltering when Taekwoon's fingers find their way to his protruding hipbone. He chose loose shorts tonight, too loose and just hanging off his hips. "Hongbin said some of the office girls were gossipping."

Taekwoon's fingers started to circle slowly around one of his older scars, the roughened skin stretching a little. Sanghyuk continues. "Said that I started to match up with Hongbin... and he's like, the resident hottie." Sanghyuk laughs. "I guess it's a compliment. Too bad he's dating Jaehwan."

"Mm." Taekwoon's fingers curl, and his knuckles apply pressure as they stroke the skin just above his pants and just below his stomach. Sanghyuk can't find air, and his legs shift. Taekwoon's lips spread, and he mouths over the skin of Sanghyuk's neck. He draws his bottom lip to close, and it gets caught, skin against skin. The swell of it rolls over, to press the inner moist ,soft flesh against his skin. "You are, what do they call it, alluring."

Sanghyuk closes his eyes, swallowing. "The fuel of people's sexual fantasies, I imagine," Sanghyuk is going to suffocate. His laugh is broken, shaky.

Taekwoon hums again, that damned nonchalent sound before he suddenly latches on, sucks a mark into Sanghyuk's skin. Sanghyuk inhales slowly. The duvet rustles, as Taekwoon finally moves something other than his hand and lips, the last of it covering Taekwoon's feet falling off the bed completely. Fingers tug onto his chin, turning his face forward and up to Taekwoon, and Sanghyuk opens his eyes. Taekwoon's eyes are dark, the pretty dark brown non-existent in the darkness. "Mine, at least," Taekwoon murmurs, and Sanghyuk cannot reply for the lips that press against his, the tongue that steals its way in and presses against the top of his tongue. His neck arches where his body cannot, swelling with the way his heart does.

"You think about me?" Sanghyuk asks, amused and Taekwoon chuckles, not an answer, as usual. Sanghyuk loves him so much.

It's always wet, his kisses are so wet, he likes it when it's easy and soft. Sanghyuk can hear his own breathing, can hear the sound of their kissing, can hear everything in the silence of his apartment. He toys with the sweater collar resting on the back of Taekwoon's neck, feels his pillow sink as Taekwoon's arm rests on it so he can lower himself closer. "Too warm?" Taekwoon asks, and Sanghyuk shakes his head.

Even then Taekwoon breaks the kiss in favour of sitting up and pulling off his sweater, the cloth catching on his elbows clumsily. Sanghyuk reaches out to help, taking his chance to brush his fingers down the pale skin and the barest hint muscles that contours Taekwoon's body, and when Taekwoon leans back down and kisses Sanghyuk's nose, Sanghyuk cannot resist. "You're pretty hot too."

Taekwoon chuckles, nosing below his jawline. Sanghyuk's hands slide down his sides. "It's weird but," Sanghyuk pauses. "You must have had a lot of suitors when you were human, I imagine."

"More girls than men," Taekwoon corrects. He falls forward, face to Sanghyuk's neck and Sanghyuk feels a tinge of pleasure to hear his shaky exhale. He always got caught up in his own sensations, but whenever they are are going slow, he sees things, feels them.

Like how the bedsheets are drawn up tight in Taekwoon's clenched fist, or how the sweat starts from Taekwoon's tense lower back, how every muscle seems to jump under Sanghyuk's hand. "You're sweating."

"As are you," Taekwoon mumbles, his tongue laves against the side of his neck, licking the sweat droplets away. Sanghyuk runs his fingers through Taekwoon's hair, the edges damp at his neck too, and it amuses him how Taekwoon leans into the touch.

"Kiss me?" Taekwoon obliges. Sanghyuk watches his hand release the sheets to push himself up, the cotton wrinkled with a million creases. He forgets the sight when Taekwoon turns his head back to brush their lips together. Sanghyuk pulls on his hair and Taekwoon takes a sharp inhale, biting down on his bottom lip. Taekwoon is panting, surprisingly hot, and Sanghyuk runs his hands up his arms. "You're..."

"We're, for the lack of words-ah," Taekwoon protests but willess against Sanghyuk as Sanghyuk pushes him onto his side. Sanghyuk giggles, locking his arms around Taekwoon's neck, shushing him and placating him with a leg slung over his hips to bring himself closer. "Human too, if you haven't noticed while you were too busy pulling my hair," he says, a weak jab and Sanghyuk laughs, their forehead pressed together and Taekwoon's sleepy smile is drawn out under his gaze. "Especially when it's getting late."

"You know I like it when you're enjoying it too," Sanghyuk whispers.

Taekwoon falls back over. "I always do." He nuzzles Sanghyuk's jawline, and then he yawns. "I want to shower before I sleep," Taekwoon mumbles, and Sanghyuk doesn't blame him.

"It is almost dawn though," Sanghyuk says and Taekwoon whines a little. "You're such a child," Sanghyuk laughs, feeling Taekwoon tighten the wrap of his arms around his waist, asking.

"You can help me," Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk runs his fingers through Taekwoon's hair.

"You technically started this and made yourself sweat," Sanghyuk complains, not enjoying the idea of lugging Taekwoon around. Taekwoon pecks him on the lips, needlessly persuading as Sanghyuk unwinds himself from Taekwoon.

Taekwoon sits obediently on the shower floor, Sanghyuk kneeling in front of him and the warm shower spray raining them comfortably.

Taekwoon sways with the little force Sanghyuk uses, and eventually he tips forward, leaning against Sanghyuk's chest as Sanghyuk massages his scalp. "It feels nice," Taekwoon says, faintly, through his sleepy haze and Sanghyuk smiles.

Sanghyuk shifts closer, as he tries to see past Taekwoon's neck. He swipes soap over Taekwoon's torso, kneading the muscles of his arms, his shoulders. He runs his fingersnails over the slope that slips down from the nape of Taekwoon's neck to the solid shoulders, scrubbing gently. Taekwoon fusses when Sanghyuk pushes him up to get to his collarbones, and when Sanghyuk gets to the area below his sternum, Taekwoon suddenly giggles, and he buries his face against Sanghyuk's neck and pushing his hands away. "Ticklish," Taekwoon explains, and Sanghyuk laughs quietly, sparing him.

"Okay then," Sanghyuk murmurs into his ear, and Taekwoon hums. "Don't fall asleep on me, it'll be terrible if we fall over in the shower."

"I'll try," Taekwoon says, yawning. He only just twitches by the time Sanghyuk carefully scrubs down his legs, and he makes an unintelligible sound. The water was starting to lose some of its initial searing heat, and Sanghyuk speed washes himself.

Sanghyuk nearly smacks Taekwoon's head into the doorframe. But Taekwoon doesn't need to know that. Sanghyuk doesn't even have to look at his face once to know he's fallen asleep. It's a miracle Sanghyuk manages to get them both dressed without Taekwoon rolling off the bed. He makes sure the blinds are shut proper, before he starts drying Taekwoon's hair, propping him up against his legs. "You can't really catch a cold, but," Sanghyuk says to him. "It goes against good practice." Sanghyuk tucks him in, duvet drawn over him.. "I feel like you are faking this," Sanghyuk says, plopping onto the floor by the bed and smoothing the duvet out. "The last time I woke you at mid-day and you have more consciousness than this. Or maybe it's because you had some sleep already." Sanghyuk props himself up on his elbows, presses a kiss on to his cheek. He stays like that for a second, inhaling softly, nose brushing soft skin. He smells clean, and his skin was warm from the hot shower rather than him trying to stay warm for Sanghyuk. It feels human.

"Good night, love," Sanghyuk murmurs, using Taekwoon's old-fashioned pet name for him, and he feels his own smile spread. He supposes he can see why Taekwoon likes it.

~~

"Fucking ow," Sanghyuk hisses, and Yoongi looks up. Sanghyuk snaps his mouth shut, and keeps his eyes on his wrist where the braclet was glowing red.

Yoongi replaces the pliers to the end of the bracelet. "I'm just tightening it, you wuss," Yoongi says, and Sanghyuk nods. "Preparing it for an edit, you have to get used to its permanance anyway."

"I can't take it off?"

"Nope," Yoongi says, eyes focused on the bracelet. Yoongi leans his chin on another hand, turning the pliers to wring more of the curling metal. "Sorry kiddo, might have to ask Taekwoon to be careful."

"Can't even bruise anyway," Sanghyuk mutters, not taking the jab. Yoongi scoffs. "The only thing that ever makes him hurt is the windows."

"Sunlight?"

"Yeah," Sanghyuk says, looking out the shop's window. It was a sunny day, the sunlight falling by their feet. He wriggles his shoes in the light. "Where's Kyungsoo?"

"Probably out teaching."

"So you guys really don't do magic for a living?"

"No matter how much Seokjin hyung lied to you, we don't," Yoongi says, and Sanghyuk stares at him.

"You know hyung?"

"More than you want to know," Yoongi says, lifting the pliers. The bracelet creaked sharply, the metal alive for a moment before the ends twist themselves together into an intricate twist. "Nevermind. The fit okay?"

"What do you know of hyung?" Sanghyuk insists, bringing his wrist to himself. He twists the now-tightly fitting bracelet around. "I haven't seen him in years. How well do you know Seokjin hyung?"

"Ask Taekwoon," Yoongi says, standing. The drawer growls angrily as he rolls it open roughly and throws the pliers in. "Also ask him to come over another night, while you're out hunting."

Sanghyuk stands, shaking out his wrist. "For?"

"I like talking to him," Yoongi says, and he plops down on the bar seat behind the corner, flicking at the pen that sits on top of the register book. He sags, shoulderblades rising as a sigh heaves out of him. He looks up, smiles, the edges looking as heavy as his sigh and in the shadow of the sunlight he looks tired, worn out from their conversation alone.

Sanghyuk smiles back, and Yoongi raises an eyebrow at him, close-lipped smile still charming despite his weary look. "Scoot, don't you have work to do?"

"All of you chasing me out all the time," Sanghyuk says, laughing as he gets to the door. "Luckily the day holds no danger."

"Pray it stays that way," Yoongi calls.

Sanghyuk stops outside on the street, a lone car toddling by as people mill the quieter streets of the neighbourhood. Sanghyuk thinks about that.

~~

"Tell me about Seokjin," Sanghyuk says later, when he's sitting crosslegged but bent over to rest his head on Taekwoon's chest. It's a weird position, but Sanghyuk isn't interested in lying back. He types a message back to Hongbin.

"Seokjin?" Taekwoon says, eyes on his own phone as he continues to explore the online world.

"Yoongi hyung seems to know him. Said he told you stuff."

"They were dating."

Sanghyuk splutters, dropping his phone. "What?" He feels Taekwoon shrug. "So they broke up... when he left?"

"Maybe? He didn't say they did, they fought apparently, about it," Taekwoon says, one hand coming to play with Sanghyuk's hair. "Seokjin chose separation but Yoongi actually wanted to stay together?"

"Oh," Sanghyuk says. He picks up his phone again, sliding his thumb over the blacked-out screen. "Yoongi hyung asked you to visit by the way, said he liked talking to you."

"Is it?" Taekwoon doesn't sound surprised, and Sanghyuk sits up. He notices Taekwoon was staring out of the window rather than his phone, lips pressed pensively into a pout.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sanghyuk asks, and Taekwoon looks to him, smile small and soft.

"You have none a penny," Taekwoon murmurs, and Sanghyuk huffs. Taekwoon reaches out, fingertips brushing his cheek. "Don't be sad, okay?"

Sanghyuk frowns. "About?"

"Things," Taekwoon says, and he tugs Sanghyuk down against him. He abandons his phone for wrapping Sanghyuk up in his arms, and Sanghyuk chuckles, looping his arms around him too. Taekwoon buries his nose in his hair again, inhaling before pressing a kiss down, as usual. "My mother told me, when she met me again, as a vampire," Taekwoon says as he rests his cheek on Sanghyuk's head. "That sometimes, you don't anticipate things, and sometimes, you just accept them."

"Take it in your stride?" Sanghyuk asks curiously.

"I suppose," Taekwoon says. "I always liked knowing things beforehand, know what to do or what would happen."

"It's not a bad thing," Sanghyuk says, patting him on the waist. "I'm not going anywhere, you know."

"Only when you cannot know what would come," Taekwoon says. "This, this I have the knowledge," he murmurs, and Sanghyuk doesn't really know what he is talking about.

"At least you know I'll be here," Sanghyuk says, and Taekwoon sighs. The sigh is two hundred years heavy.

~~~

Hongbin spins in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. Sanghyuk kicks the back of it when it comes, and Hongbin nearly falls off, holding onto the armrests. "Dude."

"You're giving me a headache," Sanghyuk grumbles. "Why are we even here?"

"True," Hongbin says, rolling back to Sanghyuk.

"I've been trying to get Hakyeon hyung, have you seen him around?"

"No?" Hongbin says. "He's been rejecting invites for lunch for a long time, said he was busy or whatever." Sanghyuk clicks his tongue, calls him. He holds the phone between them, and Hongbin peers at the screen. It rings, and then goes dead. "What?"

"It's been like that for weeks." Sanghyuk bites his lip. "It's not like him. He was the one ringing us all the time."

~~

"You're going where?"

"I'm not going anywhere, I just... will be busy for a while, somewhere near here," Taekwoon says, and he holds onto Sanghyuk's hands like it is his last grip on life. Sanghyuk stares at him. Taekwoon rubs his thumbs into the hollow of his hands, between the knuckles of his last and ring finger. They sit there.

"Where is that?"

"I need to help a friend," Taekwoon says softly, looking up. Sanghyuk resists the urge to turn away, swallows hard and tips his chin up just slightly. "He needs my help very much, I think."

Sanghyuk tries to think of all the times Taekwoon waited for him. "Is it the Wonshik you spoke of?"

"Someone else," Taekwoon says. "By helping him, I think my worries will ease."

"And how will you eat?"

Taekwoon's lips flatten, he presses them together before exhaling carefully. "I will have to hunt anyway, or maybe I'll visit, if I can."

"How long is your 'a while'," Sanghyuk asks, and he finds himself sliding closer to Taekwoon, like it would make him stay and not go, like the warmth of his body will remind Taekwoon that he said that this was his home now. "Human? Vampire?"

"Human," Taekwoon says, smile trying to break through and failing. "I don't think I can bear to be away for so long."

"Liar," Sanghyuk says, and Taekwoon pulls him in. "Liar," Sanghyuk mumbles into his neck. "Your long isn't even an equivalent."

"This is really important," Taekwoon says. "You have to stay safe," Taekwoon says, propping his chin on Sanghyuk's head and swaying him gently. "My worry is that other vampires will try touch you while I'm gone." He hums thoughtfully.

"You know that's rubbish."

"I'll ask Kyungsoo to help," Taekwoon continues. "I'm not babying you, I'm protecting you from my own evils." Sanghyuk nods sullenly, Taekwoon has told him some things at least. Taekwoon laughs. "My turn to make you wait."

"Shut up," Sanghyuk says, fingers curling into Taekwoon's sweater. "Come back soon."

"As fast as I can, love," Taekwoon sighs. "I will call, of course," He presses a kiss to his forehead, and Sanghyuk scowls at him. "The new age makes longing a less painful act, easier to be eased."

"If I can't sleep at night it's your fault," Sanghyuk says. "And when you come back I'll be too used to sleeping at night again, and then see what you will do then." Taekwoon smiles, tips his chin up and kisses him properly.

"I'll wake you up then," Taekwoon murmurs.

"Please," Sanghyuk says, and he means something else.

"As fast as I can," Taekwoon promises.

"Won't you tell me what this is about?"

"When it's over," Taekwoon says, and he pulls Sanghyuk down, rolling them up under the duvet. He drapes himself like a blanket over Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk cannot help his giggle, blowing Taekwoon's hair out of his mouth. "Now indulge me the next two nights, before I really go," Taekwoon says, kissing his neck. Sanghyuk strokes his hair, feeling Taekwoon inhale deeply.

"Will you feed?"

"On the last night," Taekwoon says. "For now, let me sleep like this."

~~

Kyungsoo and Taekwoon murmur quietly in the corner. Sanghyuk is distracted from watching them when Yoongi comes up the stairs, followed by someone else. Jungkook waves happily, falling into the armchair next to Sanghyuk. He leans just an inch to the side, looking around Sanghyuk to the other two.

"Why are you here?" Jungkook sticks his tongue out at Sanghyuk, gaze returning to him. Yoongi's hand swats the back of his head lightly as he comes to sit on the armrest of Jungkook's chair. Jungkook giggles, whining a 'hyung'. Yoongi grudgingly ruffles his hair.

"Yoongi hyung promised me this thing tonight," Jungkook says, lifting his ankle, and Sanghyuk sees the thin anklet, much like his own. "It's kind of weird, I didn't want a bracelet though."

"You'll get used to it," Yoongi says, yawning. "Look at Sanghyuk, he has at least three things hanging off him by now."

"Just two," Sanghyuk says. "I took out the lip piercing remember."

Yoongi stares at him for a while. "Right," Yoongi says, fingering his own piercings. "Forgot."

"It was cool though," Jungkook says, and Sanghyuk rolls his eyes. "Really. Your boyfriend looks sorta cool too, even without all the frills," Jungkook whispers. Yoongi snorts. Sanghyuk shushes them, embarrassed.

Yoongi leans down, snarks something that only Sanghyuk can't hear but can imagine, and Jungkook breaks out into hysterical laughter. Sanghyuk picks up the nearest pillow and starts pummeling the brat. "You want me to start talking about Jimin, you little shit," Sanghyuk says, laughing when Jungkook starts giggling for mercy while Yoongi slinks away. Yoongi flaps his hand at them, not bothered but a grin darting on to his face.

A cool hand grabs onto his wrist, and Sanghyuk is pulled back into a firm chest. "Stop bullying," Taekwoon teases. Jungkook rolls off the couch and scrambles up before he freezes. "Are you okay, Jungkook?" Jungkook presses his lips together, eyes wide. There's a cough, and Sanghyuk sees Yoongi turning away.

"Jungkook?" Sanghyuk says, amused and Jungkook nods rapidly.

"Fine!" Jungkook squeaks. "Um... Taekwoon hyung right? I'm sorry I didn't say hello, I didn't want to interrupt your conversation."

"Yes," Taekwoon says, releasing Sanghyuk. "Please don't feel too uncomfortable."

"Nope, no!" Jungkook says, stiff as a stick. "Erm, it's just, I know Yoongi hyung said it'd take a while for me to understand what the anklet is trying to say but," he shuffles. "Why is it... burning? At you?"

Sanghyuk's eye flicker to Jungkook's new friend. He cannot believe they all forgot. "Yoongi hyung," Sanghyuk hisses.

"Oh fuck, should I have chosen another night to call him over?" Yoongi says, nonchalant and slumped against the other couch, waving a lazy hand around. Kyungsoo sighs. Taekwoon blinks.

Jungkook just sinks into the couch. "No way," Jungkook breathes. "Holy shit."

"Surprise?" Sanghyuk says weakly.

"Vampire," Jungkook squeaks. "You date a vampire."

"A sloth," Yoongi says. "My lessons, remember? You should thank me," Yoongi says. "I taught him that just in case this sort of rubbish happens. I even sort of hinted at these things. Inter-species sex is good for the ecosystem, Jungkook, that's what I said."

"Funny," Kyungsoo drawls, eyes on the paper he and Taekwoon had been poring over.

Taekwoon disappears from the room, the only thing telling of his previous presence was the wind that trails after him. "Ah," Jungkook says, confused, looking around.

"He went out," Sanghyuk says. "I think he just doesn't want to scare you."

"I'm fine, I just," Jungkook says. "Surprised."

"You don't care?"

"To be honest I've met weirder," Jungkook says, and Sanghyuk doesn't know whether to take offense. "I've mentioned Taehyung, and I trust Yoongi hyung."

Yoongi spreads his arms. "I'm a good teacher, what can I say, wiped out all that fear."

"Right," Sanghyuk says, heading down the stairs. He sticks his head out of the door, and Taekwoon was there, looking through his phone. He shuts the door behind him, and Taekwoon looks up.

"Hi," Taekwoon says, sliding his phone into his pocket.

"Looking like a real twenty-first century technology-dependent human," Sanghyuk says, and Taekwoon chuckles. "Not offended, are you?"

"Why would I?" Taekwoon says.

"Jungkook, I mean."

"Perfectly reasonable response, if you think about it," Taekwoon says. "He doesn't mind?"

"He says an old school mate has trained him to expect the worst and the weird," Sanghyuk shakes his head. "A Taehyung."

Taekwoon raises an eyebrow. "You said he was from Busan?"

"Jungkook, yeah. Taehyung, Daegu-born, Busan for a couple years, by the looks of it, why?"

Taekwoon smiles. "I suppose I do know this troublemaker. He's a mage, Wonshik introduced him to me. I'm surprised Yoongi didn't say anything, he might know him even."

"If it is, small world," Sanghyuk says.

"Indeed," Taekwoon agrees, taking his hand. "Do I have to go back in?" Sanghyuk tilts his head, lips pursed. "I wanted to go home, that's why I caught you."

"And I thought you were being nice to Jungkook."

"Both," Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk accepts the kiss. "The night is still young."

"I suppose," Sanghyuk says. "Don't you think they will worry if we just disappear?" Taekwoon shakes his head. "Sure," Sanghyuk says, sarcarstic but he lets Taekwoon pull him away, down the street.

"One day let's travel," Taekwoon says, as they go down the street. "It will be lovely."

"To?"

He's silent at that, and they continue to walk. "Places," Taekwoon says, eventually, reaching home. The door clicks closed behind them. "I haven't decided yet."

"Well," Sanghyuk says. "Okay."

"Good," Taekwoon murmurs, bundling them in bed.

"We honestly have to stop sleeping so much," Sanghyuk laughs, pushing himself up such that his shoulders rest against the headboard. Taekwoon just uses his stomach as a pillow.

"I'll sleep here then," Taekwoon says, winding his arms around Sanghyuk's waist. It amuses Sanghyuk, but he lets him do so, taking out his own phone to entertain himself. Sanghyuk doesn't think he can hold the laptop above Taekwoon's head for so long. Taekwoon doesn't actually sleep, though he could, but Sanghyuk could feel him breathe, slow two-counts each, his hold still firm. He is thinking again.

Sanghyuk rests his hands on Taekwoon's shoulder as he reads the news. He remembers something, later, when he finally gets up to change to more comfortable clothes. Taekwoon is changed much faster than him, and when he snuggles himself against Sanghyuk, winding around him as usual, Sanghyuk mentions it. "You know, Hakyeon hyung has been out of contact recently."

"Is it?" Taekwoon asks, muffled against Sanghyuk's shirt. Sanghyuk strokes the back of Taekwoon's neck, the skin cool for Sanghyuk's sake in the warm weather.

"It feels a bit strange," Sanghyuk murmurs. "I mean, we always joke about him being clingy, but when he's not here, I do miss him."

"Only human," Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk supposes so.

"He'll be back soon, I suppose," Sanghyuk yawns, lifting his hand away to scrub at his eyes.

"Maybe," Taekwoon says.

~~~

To make up for the empty nights, Sanghyuk works more than usual. Hongbin is a willing partner.

As usual, in the days he works with Jungkook so that he doesn't have too much time to stop and think.

Even when he isn't too sleepy, he goes to sleep.

Keeping track of the days is something he avoids doing.

When Kyungsoo calls him on his day off, he is incredibly glad for the distraction.

"Oh," Sanghyuk says, watching Yoongi wipe the stone. There really isn't the need, it seems to have its own soft glow. "It's for me?"

"Obviously," Yoongi says. "How do you feel about necklaces?"

"Not... ideal?" Sanghyuk offers. "It's hard to run with them."

Yoongi nods, then waves his wrist over. "I'll attach it here then, as planned anyway," he muses, turning the silver bracelet over. It softens under his touch, and when he tugs at it, it stretches. "I guess we won't use as much of it as we could use."

The lavendar jade pools in Kyungsoo's palms, and Yoongi drags out a thick curl of it, and he begins to mold it into a ring. Kyungsoo presses his palms back together and the jade reforms its orginal sphere. Sanghyuk stares at the jade, the surface glistens, but beneath it seems to flow, like water beneath ice. "What is it?"

"A soceror's charm," Yoongi says. "Quite strong too. With enough luck its energy will pick up on mine that I put into your bracelet and it'll become protective instead of multipurpose."

"You can't tell it to?"

"Its owner is dead," Kyungsoo says. "With all our personal charms it carries a bit of us, but its mind stays with us. It's like me trying to make you do something, but only you can convince yourself to do it."

"Where's your charm?" Kyungsoo draws out a thin chain from under his clothes, and a dark blue stone hangs from it, interlaced with waves of lighter blue and turqoise. "Oh. Charms. You mean you can have more than one?"

"It's more commonplace to have one," Kyungsoo says. "Unlike this weirdo here."

"You're just jealous," Yoongi says, distracted by his braiding of the jade. "Ow, dude, easy," he whines, when Kyungsoo shoves his head to the side to point out his piercing.

"Number one, fire agate," Kyungsoo says. He points to the bracelet Yoongi always wears, each the stone bead a mix of translucent purple and the darkest blue that it's almsot black. "Number two, rainbow fluorite. I don't even know how he crafted all of that. We have to craft our own charms because it is us, but we basically stare at fire until we manage to channel our energy and some other mysterious things."

"You forget to mentoin that fluorite is called the 'Genius stone'," Yoongi says, grinning. "Runes and craftmaking is nothing to me." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Yoongi loops the ring he had finished forming into Sanghyuk's bracelet.

"And who's stone is this?" Sanghyuk rolls it around the bracelet. The jade is cooling, and somewhat soothing. His own bracelet seems happy with the new addition, and it bubbles happily at him.

"Taekwoon's," Kyungsoo says.

Sanghyuk splutters. "What?"

"It was his mother's, so I suppose it does count as it being his now," Yoongi corrects, and he slips the main jade back into a silk bag, and lays it in front of them. "He left this with us, to give to you."

"Yoongi, however, is a lazy shit who was supposed to have your charm done before you came, like a month after Taekwoon left, but here we are," Kyungsoo says. "I imagine Taekwoon would want his mother's charm back, but he did want a piece to go to you."

"Sentimental, he is," Yoongi says.

"As if you are not," Kyungsoo mutters, and Yoongi elbows him.

Sanghyuk takes the charm out, and he rubs the stone wonderingly. It's hard, as silly as his surprise is, because it looks so smooth and soft. "He's never talked about his mother."

"He has had a long past, kiddo," Yoongi says, and Sanghyuk pays no notice to Yoongi ruffling his hair. "Maybe you just need to ask more."

"When he comes back, then," Sanghyuk says, and suddenly he really misses Taekwoon. The heart ache is weird, and unsettling. He didn't feel it before. Maybe it was because he knew that he would be coming back, but this time, it is Taekwoon that is the variable.

"Stop looking like so sad," Yoongi says, chuckling when Sanghyuk startles, broken out of his thoughts. "He'll be back."

Sanghyuk hums. "Do you know where he went?" They both shrug in unison, and Sanghyuk glares at them suspiciously. "Hakyeon hyung?" And they both shrug again. "Fine," He grumbles, taking the jade and himself. "I'll go. Thanks for the help, hyung."

"You'll thank us later!" Yoongi calls out, and Sanghyuk sighs.

~~

Sanghyuk waves Hongbin off as he drives away from the curb. There's not a single human around aside from him, what with the time. It's only a few steps to his stairs, Hongbin having smiled and said he would drop Sanghyuk off right where he lives for now. Taekwoon's doing, most probably, Sanghyuk thinks as he clunks up the stairs. It is sort of nice to see how Taekwoon has blended in with their group. He unlocks the door, and he steps in, turning around once he's past the threshold. "Who's there?" Sanghyuk asks, his bracet piping up angrily. It is always talkative when Taekwoon is not around. The vampire drops down quietly right in front of Sanghyuk.

"Hello," it says calmly, and Sanghyuk frowns.

"What do you want?" Sanghyuk regards the silver hair and the multiple piercings, noticing the black eyes.

"How odd, I smell him all over you," he murmurs. His eyes look past Sanghyuk's frame, head tilting just so, and Sanghyuk slides out his weapon, cautious at the mention of an unnamed him. Taekwoon. The vampire eyes the weapon, shuffling back a little.

"You obviously are not hunting, _sloth_ " Sanghyuk says. "So would you please leave? Or I'll just close the door on you, you can't force entry anyway. And if you tried," Sanghyuk lets the dagger catch moonlight. "My weapon really likes entering cold dead vampire bodies."

"Do you know other vampires like me?"

"Maybe," Sanghyuk says.

"Taekwoon?"

"Maybe," Sanghyuk says, stepping back to shut the door. "Goodbye."

"Hey, hey!" Wonshik steps forward uselessly, hands out as if to stop him. Sanghyuk halts, the door left half-closed. His gaze flickers downwards, jaw tightening when he sees Wonshik's feet so close to the threshold. "Wait, I mean no harm, has, if you do know him, Taekwoon mentioned a Wonshik?"

Sanghyuk keeps his eyes fixed on him. "Wonshik?" Sanghyuk says, hesitant. "You're Wonshik?"

Wonshik relaxes, arms dropping to his sides. "Yeah, Wonshik."

"Prove it," Sanghyuk says. He catches himself there, because he doesn't really know anything much about Wonshik. He fiddles with his bracelet, and then catches sight of the purple stone. He sinks his hand into his pocket to hide it. "Um," he says. "Taekwoon's mother had a precious stone-"

"She was a soceroress, yeah."

"Let me finish," Sanghyuk says, and Wonshik nods in apology. "What colour was it?"

Wonshik groans, and then he presses a hand to his head. "Purple, or something." Sanghyuk is honestly unconvinced.

Sanghyuk chews on his lip. "You guys had a mutual friend? Mage?"

"Taehyung!" Wonshik says immediately. Sanghyuk nods.

"I'm still not letting you in," Sanghyuk says, opening the door wider, and not removing his hand from his weapon either. "But we can talk."

The vampire shrugs, okay with that. "How do you know Taekwoon?"

Sanghyuk licks his lips. "We date."

"I'm sorry?"

"We date," Sanghyuk says again, and it irks him how this Wonshik doesn't seem to believe him. "He was the one who approached first, if you need to know."

"Fascinating," Wonshik says softly, eyebrow arched high. "Who knew Taekwoon would be the type?"

"The type?"

"He feeds off you, I presume, a hunter? How ironic," Wonshik says. "The vampires like to gossip that hunters do tend to be a bit masochistic." Sanghyuk scoffs.

"It's not like that, if you think that it's just some mutal benefit thing."

"It's not?" Wonshik's eyebrow lifts pretty high up his brow.

"If you are Taekwoon's friend, you probably should think better of him," Sanghyuk says, grip tightening on his dagger's hilt. "He made you sound like a nice person. I suppose I was wrong." Sanghyuk lifts his hand, rests it on the door. "Have a good night, Wonshik." He pauses, enough to see Wonshik's eyes flash to his bracelet, when it snaps at him. Maybe he recognises the purple jade, maybe he doesn't. Sanghyuk watches his lips part, like he wants to say something, but Sanghyuk slams the door shut.

He showers, first thing. The steam and warm water lift away the chills that came from Wonshik's proximity. He then falls into bed with his phone.

_Wonshik visited. I don't know if it's really him._

_TW: Wonshik?_

_Yeah, he seems to have scented you all the way to my place_

The message is marked read, and Sanghyuk stares at the screen. Eventually a message comes in.

_TW: I'll come in two days. Stay with Kyungsoo if you can. Just in case._

_Okay_

Sanghyuk bites his lip. He sets it by the bed, reaching for the charger when his phone buzzes to life again. He snatches it up, the charging cord tossed aside.

_TW: I miss you_

Sanghyuk smiles at the screen.

_TW: Love you_

_Love you more_

_TW: Loved you first_

_Meanie._

_TW: Stay up for me when I come back._

Sanghyuk laughs.

_Of course._

~~~

 

Sanghyuk crashes into Taekwoon the moment he steps through the door. He has missed Taekwoon, his blood singing like a choir in fervour, chanting Taekwoon over and over.

Taekwoon's arms wrapped around him, Taekwoon's face against his neck breathing in like he is Taekwoon's air, Taekwoon's brown eyes meeting his, wordless and yet so many things said.

"God I've missed you," Taekwoon murmurs. "I need to thank Kyungsoo for giving you this room."

"He told me he'll kill me if we soiled it," Sanghyuk laughs, and Taekwoon smiles, a hint of mischief. "Don't you dare, I don't think I want them listening either." He presses palms to Taekwoon's face. "You're so pale."

"Am I not always?"

"Not when you're relatively sated," Sanghyuk says. "You haven't fed?"

"I told you I can't be away," Taekwoon says. "Human time." Sanghyuk shakes his head, so fond of this stupid vampire, pulling them down onto the bed, sitting crosslegged opposite each other.

"Please," Sanghyuk says, offering his wrist. Taekwoon cups the back of that hand with his own, fingers intertwining with his, and presses the heel of Sanghyuk's palm to his cheek, rubbing against it slightly. It places Sanghyuk's wrist in perfect position as well. Sanghyuk runs the pad of his thumb along Taekwoon's cheekbone. He shivers slightly when Taekwoon's tongue laves over the thin, warm skin, thumb stopping its movements. The pain has him gasping a little, Taekwoon doesn't feed often enough for him to get used to the pain. He watches him drink. Sanghyuk runs careful fingers through his hair, not wanting to jolt his head.

It's a quiet moment, one that Sanghyuk relishes, Taekwoon's other hand that is not curled around his coming to settle on his knee, rubbing the bone there lightly. "How's your friend," Sanghyuk asks, when Taekwoon is finished and healing the bite over. "Is he better?"

"Very," Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk is tugged into his arms again, Taekwoon resting his head on his shoulder. "He has made incredible improvement, faster than I thought possible."

"Improvement?"

"He is not... he is a vampire," Taekwoon says. "Rare circumstances has lead him... and he hated himself, wants to force himself into being a sloth. Which is entirely possible, just... you need so much willpower if you are not naturally one."

"Your friend is pretty brave then," Sanghyuk says, rubbing Taekwoon's hands. "And you kind for helping him."

"Yes, brave," Taekwoon agrees. "I imagine he must driven by love, as much as I love you."

"Love for?" Sanghyuk asks.

"I mean, he has people precious to him," Taekwoon says. "I would do anything for you, I do not blame him."

"I see," Sanghyuk chuckles. "You're horribly mushy, you know that?"

"Romanticism has been lost in the twenty-first century." There is a lilting tease in his tone, and Sanghyuk knocks his head gently with his own.

"What will you be doing about Wonshik? You cannot leave your friend for long?"

"Tomorrow night we will go to yours," Taekwoon murmurs thoughtfully. "I imagine he must be lurking aorund there, since you've disappeared." Sanghyuk yawns, and Taekwoon chuckles, kissing his cheek. "Indeed you are falling back to sleeping nights."

"You're in big trouble," Sanghyuk scolds, as Taekwoon pulls back the sheets to let them both squeeze into the bed not quite meant for two.

"I'll wake you up when I am back for good," Taekwoon says. He kisses Sanghyuk, slow, tugs his lip gently between his teeth before licking into Sanghyuk's mouth. Sanghyuk hums, pressing their bodies together, searching for more warmth and more Taekwoon. Taekwoon runs his palm down the small of his back, over and his hand curls around the back of Sanghyuk's thigh, smiling into the kiss as he squeezes gently. He breaks the kiss. "I'll make sure to change your sleeping habits again, keep you up."

"Awful," Sanghyuk says, smacking his shoulder in mock chatise. But he doesn't deny the low burn in the bottom of his belly. Taekwoon's smile only widens, and he hides it into the crook of Sanghyuk's neck and shoulder.

"Sleep," he says, voice a whisper against his skin. "I want to sleep too, I've had terrible sleep the past month."

"And why is that?" Sanghyuk says, getting comfortable and his eyelids start to droop.

"I didn't have you next to me."

~~

The next night, they find that Taekwoon was right. Wonshik flashes in front of them the moment Sanghyuk's building comes into view, and Taekwoon, he takes a step in front of Sanghyuk. "Taekwoon," Sanghyuk says quietly, reaching to tug at his shoulder.

"Hyung!" Wonshik says, face alit. "So the human wasn't lying."

"His name is Sanghyuk," Taekwoon says. "It is not like you to disregard humans like this, Wonshik."

Wonshik shrugs, hands spreading. "I've just been spending too much time with the vampires," Wonshik says, and Sanghyuk edges forward.

"Hello," Sanghyuk says.

"We meet again," Wonshik says.

"Yeah," Sanghyuk says. "You've come to visit Taekwoon?"

"Yup," Wonshik says. "Just to check on how he's been doing. Fine, obviously."

"Something's not right," Taekwoon says suddenly. "Wonshik?" Wonshik glances at Sanghyuk, and his eyes scan him. "You can trust Sanghyuk."

Sanghyuk frowns. "If you still think I'm just a food source, I honestly don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry?" Taekwoon says.

"I figured, I didn't know," Wonshik says, holding his hands up when Taekwoon bristles. "You never liked hunting, hyung, so I thought, maybe, you know, you chose to become dependent on someone who didn't mind being your food choice. It's pretty smart, I guess, I just didn't exp-" Taekwoon snarls, cutting him off.

Sanghyuk freezes at the sound, and Wonshik gapes at Taekwoon. "How dare you," Taekwoon says. His voice has turned away from its usual airy and soft tone. "How _dare_ you suggest that," Taekwoon says, voice sinking lower into a deadly tone that is new to Sanghyuk. It twists at the edges in the most chilling ways, ready to cut into Wonshik. "Sanghyuk is not a thing," he continues, stepping forward. Wonshik takes a step back. "If he ever even said that he doesn't want me, doesn't allow me to take his blood I wouldn't even consider the idea, how dare you suggest," Taekwoon shoves Wonshik back, and he stumbles, completely unlike a vampire. "That I would use him and that he would regard himself with no respect. Sanghyuk is a human, he is someone I care for and you come here and make such aspersions, how dare you think he is something to be _used_." His voice is deadly quiet. Taekwoon has completely backed up Wonshik away from Sanghyuk, into the darkness and Taekwoon himself stands just barely under the streetlamp.

"Hyung, I was just going to say," Wonshik says, and Taekwoon shakes his head.

"I refuse," Taekwoon says, voice finally softening as he shakes his head. "Whatever it is, I refuse. I am in the middle of helping someone else right now."

"Even if the person who needs help is me?" Wonshik says.

Taekwoon stares at him, and he turns away, flashing to Sanghyuk's side. Sanghyuk grabs his arm, and Taekwoon looks at him, tension seeping away instantly at his touch. Sanghyuk can't find his own words, startled by this new side of Taekwoon, his sudden bolt of anger. They both look at Wonshik when he tries to come back closer, and he stops in his tracks. "The Wonshik I knew," Taekwoon says. "Would have offered an apology first."

Taekwoon tugs Sanghyuk in front of him, walking them to his place, making sure Sanghyuk stayed ahead. "Taekwoon," Sanghyuk starts, looking over his shoulder, and Taekwoon shakes his head, silencing him. When they get in, when Taekwoon sinks onto the couch with a heavy sigh, Sanghyuk can only rub his shoulders. "Will you tell me what happened there?"

"Something's wrong," Taekwoon says. "What did you call it? Off, about him. I can see it in his aura, it's him, but his colour has changed. I've never seen someone's colour change like that."

"I thought you said it changes according to emotion," Sanghyuk says, watching Taekwoon squeeze his hands together. Taekwoon opens his arms, and Sanghyuk goes to them. Taekwoon nods when Sanghyuk is in his arms, and Sanghyuk rubs circles into his back.

"Just the edges, or if it's strong it might be the whole thing but, there's this... inner circle? It never changes." Taekwoon sighs, and Sanghyuk pulls back.

"Relax, Taekwoon," Sanghyuk says. He smiles at him, and Taekwoon chews on his own lip. "I wasn't upset by what he thought we were, so don't be."

"I shouldn't have lost my temper," Taekwoon says. "He wasn't himself."

"Whatever he is now, he is what he is," Sanghyuk says. "So whoever you lost your temper at, it is that version of Wonshik now, okay?" Taekwoon leans back against the back of the sofa, exhaling as he runs a hand through his hair. They sit like that for a while, Sanghyuk wishing the night had gone better. "Maybe I should have waited for you to finish and come back before I told you about him being here."

"No," Taekwoon says. "You're important." He stops there, considering something. "You know it is not an obligation to feed me, right?"

"Taekwoon."

"You're so precious," Taekwoon murmurs, leaning forward again. "He just looked at you like you were a vessel or some kind of... it made me furious." Taekwoon presses a palm to Sanghyuk's cheek, and Sanghyuk watches him think. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm any good for you," Taekwoon says. Sanghyuk sighs.

"You're very good for me," Sanghyuk says, shifting closer. Taekwoon doesn't look away, and Sanghyuk presses his palm against the same hand on his cheek, holding it there. "Taekwoon, please. You make me so happy."

Taekwoon smiles. "Do I?"

"Yes," Sanghyuk says firmly, pulling his hand away. "So don't be silly over this."

"Every night I think of the danger I have put you in just because of my own existence," Taekwoon says. Taekwoon leans onto his shoulder, arms wrapping around his waist. "I get so worried."

"It's been two years," Sanghyuk says, into his hair, starting to want to kick Wonshik. "Nothing has happened nor will happen."

"Let's travel," Taekwoon says, again. "Away from here."

Sanghyuk turns his head to kiss the top of Taekwoon's head. "Where?"

"Somewhere," Taekwoon says. "Where the air is sweet, and the area is clear and open, and it snows even with warm sunlight, for you."

"That could be a lot of places," Sanghyuk says, and Taekwoon chuckles.

"Maybe," he says. "Tell me things." He says it like a child asking for a bedtime story, but Sanghyuk knows he just wants distraction.

"Well," Sanghyuk says. "Apparently intelligent people have more zinc and copper in their hair."

"We must not be smart then," Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk laughs, both their hair not the lightest brown.

"Also apparently," Sanghyuk says. "Men are stronger than horses, like proportionally. Oh and, your ribs move about 5 million times a year, every time you breathe, so I think like, when you reach a thousand years old, your poor ribs have moved like a trillion times."

"They are my ribs," Taekwoon says. "They are meant to serve me."

"I suppose," Sanghyuk says. "But you know lungs move about fifteen times per minute, but do you think scientists take into account times when you start to breathe more rapidly?"

"Like?"

"I don't know," Sanghyuk says. "Exercise? Making out? Sex?"

"You should wash your brain with soap," Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk giggles. Taekwoon kisses his neck, soft, sweet. "We could try count though."

"Who's the one who needs washing?" Sanghyuk asks, as Taekwoon laughs, a slow deep rumble in his chest.

"More," Taekwoon says.

So Sanghyuk talks about the Lady of the Moon, who doesn't like people pointing at her pretty home when it is in full bloom, bright and pale as her skin. He talks about how blood cells die in about three to four months anyway, so at least it doesn't go to waste when it goes to Taekwoon. Sorry, bad humor. The reason we say computers have bugs is because some scientist had a wonky computer and discovered a moth was at fault for its breakdown.

He talks, staring out of the window, until Taekwoon seems to have fallen asleep, eyes closed. He continues for a while more, just in case, softly speaking about how languages are amazing; how in latin they call this silence that Sanghyuk is ruining silentium, and that there's a pretty purple colour called _amaranthine_ , which fits Taekwoon's description of his own aura, not quite indigo, not purple, maybe just slightly more red, and it describes something as an everlasting beauty, and you know, it really does sound like what Taekwoon is. Also the other day he was walking along the sidewalk and the sunlight that filtered through the leaves of the trees along the sidewalk, they call it _komorebi_. Sanghyuk thought that Taekwoon would have loved to see it. It was pretty.

"I can't pronounce it save my life, but it's called something like _po ushi vlubitsya_ , some Russian idiom," Sanghyuk whispers, Taekwoon fast asleep on his shoulder. "I suppose, in the mix of it all," Sanghyuk says. "It's still the best to just say I love you," Sanghyuk laughs to himself, mostly. He sighs, resting his head against Taekwoon's and closing his eyes.

Maybe somewhere in the middle of the night Taekwoon had woken up. Maybe he hadn't fallen asleep at all. But when Sanghyuk wakes up, he wakes up in bed, Taekwoon sound asleep next to him, curled up against the wall.

He finds a piece of paper, when he rolls out of bed, the paper crackling under his weight. He hasn't had a note from Taekwoon for so long. They didn't need to, not often, not when they have the phones.

_一日三秋_

"I don't read chinese characters you old-fashioned elitist," Sanghyuk mumbles, but he goes to the internet anyway. He can recognise the words from his high school days at least, enough to type it out. When the translation pops up, he smiles.

~~~

He leaves the next night. Sanghyuk clings, that same tendril of uncertainty creeping through his veins. Taekwoon kisses him, once on the lips, and Sanghyuk is gripping his hands too tight.

"There is nothing to be worried about, right?" Sanghyuk asks, and Taekwoon nods.

"Does it make you feel better if I tell you that where I am is still within Seoul? Not the outskirts?" Taekwoon rubs the edge of his bracelet, and the piece of his mother's stone spins, and he taps it lightly. Taekwoon was pleased to see it attached to Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk had given him back the rest of the jade.

"Maybe," Sanghyuk says, and he lets go, clasping his hands together.

"Do not fret," Taekwoon says, smiling. "I will be home in July, I think, a special month too."

"July?" Sanghyuk asks, eyes squeezing shut when Taekwoon leans in again, his lips pressing softly to his forehead.

"Don't forget your own birthday, love," Taekwoon says. "Not like me."

~~~

Sanghyuk watches Namjoon type, at an embarrassingly slow speed. The keys click a beat each, and it's painful enough to have Sanghyuk knocking his knuckles against the glass door of Namjoon's private office. He spins around, and the back of the chair immediately catches onto a wire, snapping it tight and that sends his connected phone flying across the room, and landing with a clatter facedown. Sanghyuk winces, and Namjoon sighs as Sanghyuk goes to pick it up.

"Thanks, man," Namjoon says, and Sanghyuk waits for all his fingers to curl around the phone before he lets go of it himself. "What's up?"

"Was wondering if you could check a thing for me, hyung," Sanghyuk says, dropping himself into another armchair opposite Namjoon. Sanghyuk lifts the stacks of paper scattered everywhere, and he spies an electronic keyboard, and Namjoon reaches over to shove it further up the table.

"Table's a mess," Namjoon sighs, and Sanghyuk catches the pencil that rolls off as Namjoon tries to shuffle the papers all forward.

"I don't need table space, just, erm," Sanghyuk says, popping the pencil into the empty stationary cup. He glances around, and he supposes all the pens and pencils are scattered around the room instead. "Look, how about you look the thing up for me, I think it'll take you a while, and I'll... sort your room out for you. Do you even have storage boxes? Filing cabinets...?" Sanghyuk raises an eyebrow at the pile of clothes scattered on the small sofa that is placed halfway along the wall. "A... clothes rack?"

Namjoon blinks, then he nods. "Er, yeah, whatever you need, I'll ask for it. Deal," he claps his hand together, does a weird head jerk, and he rolls himself to his computer. "What is it?"

Sanghyuk leans on the back of the chair, looking at the screen as Namjoon goes through at least three security checks. "Identity profile, might have to do a matrix convergence though, single frame."

"Now you're talking my language," Namjoon says, pleased.

"You haven't heard the bad part," Sanghyuk says. "I only have his name and birth year."

"Okay," Namjoon says. "Year?"

"1813."

"What the hell."

"I told you it was going to be bad," Sanghyuk says.

"Do you know in one year there's already a 1/365 chance of someone having the same birthday, you can't give me the day, and and you're going to multiply that to the power of what, two hundred, to round it down?" Namjoon says, and Sanghyuk nods to placate him. "Name?"

"Jung. Taek. Woon." Sanghyuk says.

"Jung is a common surname," Namjoon mutters, and Sanghyuk shakes the chair a little bit.

"Come on, hyung, pretty please?" Namjoon makes a sound, mumbling something. "I can't be a worse dongsaeng than Jungkook, you know that." Namjoon hits enter, and then he concedes.

"True. Who is this though?"

"Just a file I had before," Sanghyuk says easily; it's not technically a lie. "Just wanted to check if he's in the system."

"Damn old vamp though," Namjoon whistles, just slamming on the enter button continously as windows continue popping up in two-second intervals. "Might take a while, so you can get started on the room. You owe me."

"Calculative," Sanghyuk says, and Namjoon laughs.

"Nothing comes easy in life."

"Don't start on your lectures," Sanghyuk says. He always gets lost in Namjoon's rambling.

"Music good then?"

"Anything." Sanghyuk takes account of the work he has ahead of him, and he heaves a breath. "Maybe you can go get like, three filing cabinets. And one clothing rack." Sanghyuk starts by taking all the papers and setting them in the center of the floor, kicking away everything else. The piles are nearly as tall as him once he sits down with them. "So, identity prints, mapping..."

"Trilateration documents, separate the circle ones and the triangle ones," Namjoon says, spinning around in his chair. "Do you want me to get Jungkook to get the stuff?" The computer beeps, and he turns only to hit enter again.

"You could help," Sanghyuk says. "I feel like I've drawn the short stick here, that computer is doing all the work."

"Jungkook it is then," Namjoon says, phone already to ear. "Trust me, I'll probably break all the drawers before they even make it past the first floor. In the lift."

Sanghyuk considers how Namjoon nearly impaled himself on the sword rack during the first training they had together. Namjoon was already a trainee of two years when Sanghyuk was new. "Right," Sanghyuk says, sorting the papers. He's got a lot of work ahead of him.

~~

"Is that him?" Namjoon asks after Sanghyuk has gone through all the papers, sofa shoved all the way into the corner to make space near the already existing cabinet for the filing cabinets. Namjoon had protested the shifting of his caps from the corner of his worktable onto those cabinets, but Jungkook simply took them away.

Sanghyuk leaves the hangers on the rack, and Jungkook slides out from under the table with a stapler and a compass, peeking at the screen. Jungkook glances at him, wide-eyed, but wisely keeps his lips sealed. Taekwoon's picture is there, grey print, and he's standing in front of a traditional building, in traditional clothings, and Jungkook giggles a little as he plonks the stationary in hand into the now-filled stationary holder.

The printer coughs itself to life, and it spits out the two page long profile. The three of them look at it.

"Wow, Sungkyunkwan University, huh?" Namjoon says. "Rare for a kid to go to uni in those days. One of the first universities in Korea too."

"Studied building and architecture," Jungkook reads out, he reaches for the first page instead, and he scans it. "Family, mother, father deceased, three older sisters, one nephew. Um, _Paternal baekjeong, maternal... yangmin?_ "

"Caste system, all these profiles were typed into the system, but they were never updated to our modern standards or requirements," Namjoon explains, clearly familiar with all the old profiles. "His father's family was in poverty then, isolated from society with others, given 'filthy' jobs, while his mother... well yangmin, she's a commoner. Odd to have someone crossing castes though. If he graduated from a school then that makes him middle-class. What an bizarre family."

Sanghyuk takes the paper, curious about something else. "November 10th," he murmurs.

"Cool," Jungkook says breezily, and he tugs on Sanghyuk's sleeve, clearly eager to get in some training and out of Namjoon's beaverhole. "Let's go. I don't think we should touch his main workspace."

"Thanks, hyung," Sanghyuk says, waving at him with the paper when Jungkook starts pulling him away.

Namjoon waves. "Thanks for your clean up."

~~~

This is the grossest part of whatever Sanghyuk knows about killing vampires. Jungkook immediately gets squeamish about the bodies once he's done killing them, but this is necessary. Sanghyuk points out the gash just right below the neck.

Jungkook's lips are turned down in the most adorably grossed-out expression possible, but he shuffles closer next to where Sanghyuk is squating. "Too low?"

"Vampires don't breathe or need any of their organs," Sanghyuk says.

"Yeah, but surely they bleed out," Jungkook says.

"Not enough to stop them from chewing you up," Sanghyuk says. "You either slice clean through or get their head, oh the heart works too."

"Who knew there was a science to slicing up a vampire," Jungkook says.

"Well not really, but the faster you kill them the less you get hurt," Sanghyuk says, standing. Jungkook gets up too, phone in hand. "Do I call it in?"

"Yeah, let's go," Sanghyuk says. Jungkook trots to catch up with him, humming happily.

"How's Taekwoon hyung?" Jungkook asks, and Sanghyuk glances at him.

"Busy, he's got some things to do. When did you start calling him hyung?"

"Yoongi hyung said he told them to tell me that like, we should be friends, or friendly at least." Jungkook's anklet tinkles a little as he kicks at a small stone. "So I thought hyung would be a good start."

"I suppose he won't mind," Sanghyuk says. "He'll probably find you cute." Jungkook ducks his head. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Want to stay over, hyung? It's late."

"And what, babysit you?" Sanghyuk jokes, but Jungkook punches him on the shoulder and he laughs, nodding. "Okay then."

Jungkook obviously isn't set for sleeping yet, when Sanghyuk comes out of the shower, and Jungkook was patting down a duvet on the small sofa he has in his small loft. Jungkook sat on the floor in his sweatpants and tanktop, and he watches as Sanghyuk settles on the makeshift bed. "Can I know more about Taekwoon hyung?"

"Yeah?" Sanghyuk says cautiously.

"How did you guys...? You know, meet."

"He stalked me after I nearly hunted him and saved me when I was in a hive fight," Sanghyuk says, and Jungkook's face twists in confusion. Sanghyuk snorts. "Yeah, nothing romantic."

"So, like you, guys do... things normally?" Jungkook says, and Sanghyuk nods. Jungkook fidgets, shifting and drawing his legs up. "Even...?"

Sanghyuk kicks at him limply. "Yes," Sanghyuk says, face warm. Jungkook's ears were tipped red already. "I was... surprised honestly, I mean, we kissed and stuff but, I didn't realise vampires wanted, I mean, even could do that sort of thing. I barely realised what he was asking for until he... yeah."

"God, that's weird," Jungkook mumbles. "I guess, well, I don't know." Jungkook rests his chins on his knees, looking at Sanghyuk. "He makes you happy, huh."

"Don't all the people we love do?" Sanghyuk smiles. "I would think we are just like any couple. We're simple, especially when he can't really go out in the day."

"But hyung," Jungkook says, quite loud, as if he just realised something. He startles himself, before he lowers his voice again. "Where does it..." He stops himself, eyes wide and Sanghyuk sees what he's thinking about.

"I know," Sanghyuk says, and Jungkook chews on his bottom lip. "I don't know either, Jungkook. I really don't." They sit there, and Jungkook fiddles with the hem of his sweatpants' leg.

"Maybe," Jungkook says, not looking up, and he speaks slowly this time, softly. "If you love him enough, I think," he says, hand falling still, and he seems to stare blankly at the carpet, licking the spot he had bitten red on his lips. "It would be worth it, eternal life seems a lot more attractive than eternal death, and well, I think, even if others disapproved, I would still want to be your student."

Sanghyuk has never felt so fond for this brat. He fights away how his throat has closed up, or how bittersweet his smile tastes as he wets his lips. He reaches over, and he squeezes Jungkook's shoulder. "Thank you." Jungkook looks up at him, smiling sweetly.

~~

"I demand knowledge of Hakyeon hyung's whereabouts," Sanghyuk declares, when Kyungsoo and Yoongi arrive. The restaurant's waiter scurries over with glasses and a fresh jug of water, pouring the liquid swiftly before disappearing again. Hongbin nods, leaning forward.

"Don't ruin dinner," Kyungsoo says, picking up the menu. He scans through it, flipping the pages slowly. Sanghyuk exchanges glances with Hongbin. Hongbin shrugs, running his finger along the edge of his own glass, and Sanghyuk huffs, resting his chin on one hand. His gaze flickers to Yoongi. Yoongi was staring at his phone, bottom lip completely sucked in between his teeth.

"Hyung?" Sanghyuk asks, and Yoongi's gaze doesn't waver. "Yoongi hyung," Sanghyuk repeats, reaching over and Yoongi starts, jerking in surprise. "Okay?"

"Yeah, no, fine," Yoongi says, looking at his hands as if realising he was holding his phone the whole time. "My bad," he mumbles, looking around. "Let's order." They eat, Hongbin chatting about work and Kyungsoo complaining about some student. Sanghyuk pipes in here and there, to back up Hongbin, when he's not busy chewing a fry. Yoongi is characteristically silent, but also too silent, and he's blanking out again, swirling his noodles on the fork against the spoon round and round again.

Yoongi eventually abandons what's left of his food, and when he looks up, Sanghyuk blinks guiltily. "Sorry, hyung."

"What, for staring at this handsome face?" Yoongi says, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Sanghyuk laughs, Yoongi joining him briefly, before he falls silent again, and he hums.

"Something bothering you, hyung?" Sanghyuk asks, and Yoongi shakes his head. "If it's about Hakyeon hyung, I won't push, I-"

"Not about that at all, kid," Yoongi waves a hand, and Kyungsoo looks over.

"He's been sulking for the past week, just leave him be," Kyungsoo says. "He's fretting over stupid things."

"Shut up," Yoongi growls, and Hongbin's lips curve downwards sadly.

"Won't you tell us?" Hongbin says, half-joking.

"You'll find out soon enough," Yoongi says, and he waves down the waiter for the bill. "Let's get out of here first."

By the time they leave the main bustling area of Seoul, to the quieter suburbs, and back to the shop, Sanghyuk's tired. He throws himself onto the sofa, and Hongbin follows suit, Kyungsoo rolling his eyes at them. Sanghyuk looks up, noticing that the door of the empty room he had used before was propped open, and the bedsheets and pillows were changed, and the window open for airing. "Aren't you going to close the window soon? It's almost dark."

"Not as if any of them can cross that window, but well," Kyungsoo says, waving a hand and the window falls shut with a gentle snap.

"Someone coming to visit?"

"Stay," Kyungsoo says, and Yoongi moves from the side of the couch to his room, and the door slams shut. "Seokjin, to be exact."

"He's coming back?" They both say at the same time, and Sanghyuk scrambles to sit up, Hongbin turning over to hear better.

"Yeah, seems like he's completed studies," Kyungsoo says, shoving Hongbin's legs off the sofa to make space for himself. "Yoongi is upset that he contacted me and asked for a place to stay, and, I suppose, not him. I did tell Seokjin he was staying here. No comment came."

"Wait what?" Hongbin asks.

"They were dating," Sanghyuk whispers to him, and Hongbin's eyes go wide.

"Oh."

"Either way, he has to face up to Seokjin, or well, explain himself to Seokjin. To be honest," Kyungsoo sighs. "I do see Yoongi's point. Seokjin did assume too much, to think Yoongi wouldn't have... Seokjin always does. Doesn't want to think too much about, wants to make things simple," Kyungsoo shakes his head. "Life doesn't work like that most of the time. Yoongi avoids conflicts like the plague though, so I don't know... how they'll work it out."

"It'd be good to see Seokjin hyung again," Sanghyuk murmurs, and Hongbin nods.

~~~

Taekwoon is in his living room. In his living room, their living room and on their sofa and he is smiling, warm with an unassuming upward curl of his lips. Sanghyuk can barely slam the door shut fast enough and fall into his lap.

The mouth that finds his is gentle, the hands that find their way to his hair firm and guiding and it is all Sanghyuk can do to cling onto Taekwoon's forearms for dear life. His heart is warm and his blood is quiet by the time Taekwoon lets go of him, Sanghyuk taking a breath. He tips his head forward, and it presses against Taekwoon's chin as he winds his arm around Taekwoon's neck, glad for the weight of Taekwoon's arms around his shoulders. "You're back."

"I'm back," Taekwoon says, barely audible and there's that familiar press of his nose to Sanghyuk's scalp, the soft intake of breath. "Happy Birthday."

Sanghyuk freezes, a split second. "The date."

"It is your birthday, my love," Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk lifts his head to meet Taekwoon's brown eyes. They are alight with part fondness and part desire that slowly drags a searing heat down to the pit of his stomach.

"I forgot." Taekwoon chuckles, sweeps Sanghyuk's fringe out of his eyes. "And you remembered."

"I told you not to forget," Taekwoon says, hands sliding away from the small of Sanghyuk's back to his hips, to his thighs that bracket Taekwoon's hips. The touch is light, inviting, but Sanghyuk is distracted.

"I was too busy remembering yours," Sanghyuk says. "November 10th."

"November 10th?"

" _Your_ birthday." Sanghyuk lowers his gaze, spreads his palms against the wide of Taekwoon's shoulders, smooth cotton against nervous hands. "I thought- you-"

"Thank you," Taekwoon murmurs, and one hand lifts to tip Sanghyuk's face back up, and now Taekwoon's eyes only hold dark want.

He loses sight of them as Taekwoon tips his head further up, until it is tipped completely back and his mouth is hot over Sanghyuk's jugular. Sanghyuk's eyes flutter shut as Taekwoon burns a mark into his skin, the first of many, tongue sweeping over it to seal. Sanghyuk's fingers twist into Taekwoon's shirt, and Taekwoon's other hand, the one neglected in Sanghyuk's lap, slinks up and under Sanghyuk's shirt, hooks onto the waist of his jeans, thumbnail scraping the skin of his lower stomach. Sanghyuk lets out an exhale as lips caress upwards along his neck, coming to a rest at the skin just below his ear.

Taekwoon's voice is softly rich. "But tonight, I am only all you want."

"Touch me."

"And?" Taekwoon knows him so well. 

"Don't stop."

**Author's Note:**

> 一日三秋 literally translates to One Day Three Autumns, which in Chinese poetic meaning, basically means that one day is like three autumns/seasons aka one day's duration feels like three years passing.
> 
> Taekwoon just really misses Sanghyuk a lot, okay. One day drags on forever so imagine months without each other, that's like more than a century. They are in love, fight me.
> 
> Funfact in one of the paragraphs, the first letter of the first eight sentences spell taekwoon's name lmao


End file.
